powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet XV
Name:Leonardo "Leo" Meric Age: 29 Occupitation: Traveler, Archetypes:Harem,KillerRabbit, Powers:Supernatural Attraction,Seduction,Sexual Proficiency,Lawless Wishes, Motto: Be The Better Man. Quotes: "Dont go down the rabbit hole... nobody comes out of the rabbit hole." "I am the better man." "Don´t put your nose where it don´t belong." "There is nobody that could every steal my heart from you." Personality: Leo is a lazy man unless it involves a woman or a serious criminal. Description: Leo is a tall man with dark hair with black eyes, he has a lot of muscles as well. Talents: Concentrate,Enhanced Touch,Inner Peace, Dislikes:Men,Guns,Criminals, Likes:Women,Swords,Peace,Japan,Sushi,Pizza, Backstory: Leo was born in japan, in 1994 to Hiro and Asuna Meric, in 1995 Leo,Hiro and Asuna moved to america. Asuna always played with Leo, every day when Hiro came back from his work he always took Leo too the swings and they played for hours. But When Leo turned 2 his parents were going abroad. Before Hiro and Asuna left, Hiro gave something to Leo a Ring with a ocean blue crystal that shined, and told him "You Will know how to use it when the time has come". They never came back after that trip, it is unknown if they are alive or not. Leo griefed until he turned 6, cause on that faithful day when Leo was sitting on his favorite swing, crying about his parents when suddenly a girl appeared, she looked at Leo with innocent eyes sparkling like the stone his father had given him all those years ago. She said to Leo "Hi I´m Sam, I´m moving in next door pls take care of me!" as she bowed her head before him, Leo who hadnt spoken a word in 4 years replied "I´m Leo", with suprise the girl looked up instantly the look on her face could tell a million words but the most obvios ones were "This is the one for me.", since Leo was a mere 6 year old he couldnt apprehend her feelings at the moment neither did of course Sam herself. These 2 quickly became friends, over the next 6 years they would be the best of friends, both carrying feelings for the other secretly waiting for the right moment to reveal them. 2002 Sam´s dad died off of a heartattack, that day Sam cried for 3 hours straight when she couldnt do anything anymore she ran to Leo, as she saw leo on the swing she started running faster, she ran into his arms and hugged him she cried for 15 minutes straight in his arms, Leo didnt know the reason she ran or the reason that she is crying but he didn´t care she was precious to him. After 15 minutes of crying she calmed down and told Leo about the situation, Leo told her "I understand how you feel, thats why I will hold your hand through this." she hugged him tightly and murmured something in his shirt that neither me the storyteller nor Leo. Leo held her hand for 6 days in a row then he simply stayed close to her for 2 more weeks, she was still saddened by her late father but she still was back to her normal routine, around this time Leo found the ring his father had given him all those years ago, he put it in his pocket when his caretaker screamed "Dinner is ready!!". After 2 weeks Leo remembered the ring he had hidden in his pocket, he started checking the house inside out to find it, when Leo´s caretaker came around with the laundry he asked Leo if he had lost a ring. Leo replied instantly, "Yes, Yes HAVE YOU SEEN IT??!!!!", he replied "Yes indeed." he handed Leo the glimmering ring, "thank you Albert.". Leo ran back to his room, he locked the door holding the ring close to his chest, feeling a strange heat radiating from the ring. Leo decided to put it on the ring after all these years, when he put it on he could feel a slight tingling sensation inside his chest and hand, when he had put it on completely he felt as if the sun itself was radiating energy from within his body, he took the ring of because he had the strangest feeling that someone was about to enter. Suddenly the door was slamed open and in came a gorgeus redhead wearing only a shirt, she leaped at Leo and knocked him down, she started hitting his chest weakly as if she was mad at him after a few minutes of that she suddenly said "Why did you go out with her, dont you love me anymore?" Leo replied calmly "Of course I love you Sam you´re my "Master", it´s just that you know I can´t say no to a girl.". Sam started smiling and said, "Fine then I order you to kiss me." (now you can kinda figure out the rest.). 2 years later, Leo is engaged to Sam they are now living in a japanese style house in you guessed it Japan, Leo´s households "Guests" who have stayed there well over 7 weeks, include Sam (Fiance),Amanda(singer),Ruby( a girl who is in love with Leo, like the rest of them except Amanda.),Charlie(A girl not my first character),sally(A girl),Alexandra,Jenny,Azsiel and Mary. All these girls are girls he met during 2 years he has had intercourse with 60% of them, it was also revieled that when he turned 18 he was granted the power of Meric, which is the power to destroy,control,reshape,create worlds, Leo inherited this power but didn´t think of any reason too use them so he didn´t, so now he lives in a house with lots of gorgeus girls with the power of god and the riches of the world. Wait did I tell you that his parents were 2 of the richest people in the world.... I didn´t weird well anyway. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet